¿A quién amas?
by FiraLili
Summary: A veces lo que crees no siempre es real. Ella lo averiguó a las malas. Muy a las malas.


**¡Feliz San Valentín! Atrasado por dos días, muy bien, esto no es tan alegre y romántico como normalmente hago para estás fechas, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

 **¿A quién amas?**

 _ **San Valentín**_

Masahi Naoko se encontraba enamorada.

Muy enamorada del alumno más popular y guapo de la universidad, a veces se recriminaba haberlo hecho, pues era un absoluto cliché e inalcanzable para ella o cualquiera, sin embargo, sólo había pasado. Era absurdo en realidad, antes se burlaba de las chicas que se arremolinaban a verlo entre clases, en la cafetería o cuando hacia deporte, le parecía patético y poco saludable, es decir, él sólo era un chico, que sólo elegiría a una chica en algún punto de su vida y las otras llorarían por no haber sido ellas.

Y mientras vivía sus clases sin problemas, cambiando de salón, hablando con sus compañeros y saliendo por las tardes con sus amigas, todo parecía ir bien, genial. Hasta aquel día, ese maldito día, si su despertador no se hubiera apagado todo estaría perfectamente bien. Pero no, tenía que llegar tarde y entre su desesperación por no atrasarse más, subió corriendo las escaleras, con algunos libros en brazos y su mochila prácticamente resbalándose de su hombro no se dio cuenta de que había alguien bajando y el choque fue inevitable.

Por su cabeza pasaron tantas cosas, desde que el golpe que seguro la llevaría a la enfermería en el mejor de los casos, hasta la culpa por no haber podido alimentar a su gato antes de salir corriendo de su casa, esperaba su madre pudiera hacerlo, ¿su gato le lloraría o estaría resentido con ella por siempre?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba intacta, sus libros en los escalones, pero nada roto; fue cuando se percató de las manos que la sostenían de los hombros, y cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con unos dorados completamente hermosos, sus cabellos plateados caían en mechones por sus hombros, al parecer el golpe había logrado deshacer la cola alta que siempre traía. Él tuvo que carraspear para hacerla salir de su enajenación, que produjo un sonrojo en la cara femenina. Pronto el llegar a clases paso a segundo plano, porque el hecho de que Sesshōmaru Taishō, por quien moría más del ochenta por ciento de la población femenina, estuviera ayudándole a reunir sus libros era increíble y cuando le dio el último con las palabras: "Es una buena historia"; fue como si descubriera otra parte de él. Algo más allá del bonito -y sensual- exterior que sólo veían las demás, fue como hallar un tesoro, que sólo ella sabía.

Fue tonto, enamorarse de eso, pero paso y por eso siendo 14 de febrero se le declararía, era estúpido y no pudo buscar otra fecha más cliché para hacerlo, pero se dejó llevar por la emoción de sus amigas así que ahí estaba, con una caja de chocolate hechos a manos en su mochila y los nervios a flor de piel.

Su primera y única clase del día llegó a su fin, respiró profundamente antes de salir del aula, era el momento.

.

.

.

Decir que estaba decepcionada era poco, a lo largo del día no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad de encontrar a Sesshōmaru solo, siempre rodeado de mujeres que intentaban conseguir su atención, y muchas más con cajas de chocolates, que él nunca aceptó; pero ella sería diferente, lo presentía, después de ese día podía sentirlo.

Sin embargo, nada ocurriría al parecer ese día pues ya eran pasadas las 4 y la última clase que se daba en la universidad ya había concluido, y no encontraba por ningún lado al ambarino, suspiró con desanimo.

Abrió su mochila para ver la caja previamente envuelta en un papel plateado con un lazo dorado, volvió a suspirar mientras sacaba su celular y cerraba de nuevo la mochila, llamaría a su amiga para decirle sobre su fracaso, viendo la hora aún no salía con su novio así que tendría un poco de tiempo para poder quejarse, marcó y esperó, apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose resbalar.

— _¿Nao?_ —la voz de su amiga resonó contra su oreja, no pudo evitar sonreír de alguna manera el tono de su amiga siempre conseguía tranquilizarla, nunca pudo entender que tenía, ni siquiera había comenzado a contarle anda y ya se sentía mejor de alguna forma.

—Mel, hola, ¿estás en tu cita? —preguntó de cortesía, sabiendo bien que no era cierto.

— _No, Hinata llegará en unas dos horas. ¿Y cómo te fue?_ —A pesar de que su pregunta fue hecha con cuidado no pudo evitar suspirar con dolor—. _¿Nao?_

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… sólo que no pude encontrarlo, así que ni me declaré, sólo estoy decepcionada.

— _Bueno, aún puedes hacerlo otro día, lo importante es no rendirte._

—Supongo —murmuró alzando la vista, mirando el cielo a través de los ventanales—, ¿sabes? Es solitario estar en la universidad a esta hora, todo parece tan solitario.

— _Espera, ¿aún andas ahí?_

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— _¿Podrías hacerme un favor inmenso? ¡Por favor!_

—Claro, claro, ¿qué necesitas?

— _¿Recuerdas el libro que me recomendaste?_

—¿"Enfriar el miedo" de Kay Hooper? —Fue el primer libro que se le vino a la mente, pues aún recuerda esas palabras de Sesshōmaru cuando le devolvió precisamente esa novela.

— _¡Sí! Lo presté de la biblioteca, pero cuando lo buscaba me di cuenta que no lo tenía, creo que lo dejé en el salón 208 cuando terminé, iba a ir mañana muy temprano, pero aprovechándome de que aún estás ahí ¿podrías ir a checar? Te lo compensaré, ¡de verdad!_

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, iré enseguida, te mando un mensaje, ¿sí?

— _¡Gracias! Eres la mejor_.

Con unas cuantas palabras más, Naoko cortó la llamada para ir rápidamente al segundo piso, mientras subía los escalones no pudo evitar el rememorar ese día, sonrío antes de llegar al rellano y fue como un presentimiento, como cuando quieres que algo pase, pero sabes que es improbable y aún así sucede. Así que al levantar la vista su corazón dio un salto mientras una sonrisa se extendía entre sus labios.

¡Ahí estaba!

Era imposible que fuera alguien más, aún de espaldas su cabellera y forma de caminar eran reconocibles; con los ánimos renovados corrió, pero antes de poder llamarlo, él se adentró a un salón y al levantar la vista no pudo evitar la sonrisa de incredulidad, ahí arriba se podía leer el número _208_ , ¿qué probabilidad había para que eso ocurriera? ¡Debía ser el destino! ¡Simplemente eso! ¡Era su momento!

—Así que aquí estabas.

Naoko se congeló cuando ya había deslizado un poco la puerta, la voz de Sesshōmaru se oía claramente desde el interior, pudo tener una vista del aula aún con la pequeña abertura y ahí estaba el hombre de sus sueños, pero nunca esperó que hubiera alguien más, menos _ella_.

Era imposible no reconocerla, sus ojos increíblemente celestes eran preciosos y únicos, con su sonrisa siempre abierta y cálida, muchos se le declararon hoy sin el menor éxito, ella parecía ser como Sesshōmaru, inalcanzable, pero a diferencia del ambarino la morena era más gentil y cordial con sus palabras, lo que hacía que te enamorase aún más, era parte de su encanto natural.

Higurashi Kagome.

Algo en su interior se estrujó al ver como ésta interrumpía su lectura y miraba al hombre con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, empecé a leer y se me fue el tiempo —explicó mientras cerraba la novela y apoyaba su barbilla en las manos que había entrelazado ante ella—, ¿y la tonelada de chocolates que deberías tener?

Naoko apretó sus labios fuertemente al ver como Sesshōmaru ponía ambas manos en la mesa donde Kagome estaba sentada y se inclinaba hacia la cara femenina, ella no retrocedió.

—Sólo aceptaré chocolate de una persona.

—¿Sí? Interesante, ¿de quién? —Naoko sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire al ver como Kagome se reincorporaba con lentitud haciendo que él retrocediera ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para dejar espacio entre sus rostros.

—Mi novia.

Naoko ahogó un lamento en el dorso de su mano.

—Mmmm… —Kagome se acercó más—. Debe ser hermosa e inteligente para lidiar contigo.

—En realidad es un dolor de cabeza —replicó y se inclinó más al ver que ella se detenía con el ceño fruncido—, es demasiado optimista para su propio bien, y a veces sale lastimada por no medir las consecuencias, pero siempre está dispuesta a sonreír. Sin embargo, es muy torpe.

—¡Hey! —pero no había reproche en esa exclamación, sino diversión; antes que los ojos castaños de Naoko se tuvieran que cerrar al ver como la distancia entre ellos se cerraba completamente.

La expresión "sentir como se partía el corazón" lo había encontrado siempre muy exagerado, y nada creíble, pero si eso fuera técnicamente posible, tal vez, el dolor sería exactamente el que sentía en esos momentos, ¿dónde había quedado esa conexión que tuvieron? Estuvo en silencio hasta que el sonido de pasos la regresaron a la realidad, entró en pánico y retrocedió unos pasos, se limpió las lágrimas y corrió lo más silenciosamente posible antes de darse la vuelta y ver como salían del salón, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ambarinos, algo se retorció en su interior.

—¡Oh! Masahi-san, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió a la pregunta de Kagome, compartían varias clases y a pesar de los rumores de que la morena podría ser la novia del Taishō mayor, nunca se pudieron comprobar porque InuYasha siempre estaba a su alrededor y dieron por sentado que si ella llegará anunciar alguna relación sería con el menor de los Taishō, pero ahora…—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Tan amable.

—Y-yo —carraspeó intentando que sus palabras no salieran entrecortadas o temblorosas—. Yo venía a buscar un libro que olvido una amiga en el salón 208 y-

—¡Ah! De casualidad —se giró a Sesshōmaru para que le diera su mochila, pero éste la abrió como quien está acostumbrado a hacerlo para pasarle la novela—, ¿es éste? —preguntó una vez tuvo el libro en sus manos.

—Sí, ese es.

—Genial, ya lo íbamos a regresar a la biblioteca —le extendió el objeto y Naoko sintió temblar las manos cuando lo tomó, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sesshōmaru, buscando que la reconociera, él la miró.

—Es una buena historia.

—¡Ja! Ahora resulta —Naoko se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Kagome intervenir—, tuve que rogarte por días para que accedieras a leerlo.

—Lo hice, ¿no? Y es una buena historia.

La castaña se sintió intrusa de repente, como si estar en ese momento fuera un grave error, y lo era, porque lo que creyó que los conectaba resultó ser algo que él hizo para hacer feliz a alguien más, a la persona que tenía lo que ella quería. Su corazón.

Tuvo que apretar sus labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo que subía por su garganta, él ni siquiera la recordaba, no había visto ningún tipo de reconocimiento cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, ella sólo fue una chica más que se topaba con él. Sólo eso.

—Entonces, si nos disculpas —Naoko se sobresaltó, Kagome le sonreía—, tenemos que irnos. Dile a tu amiga que tenga más cuidado.

Pasaron de largo, volviendo a meterse en su mundo, hablando de cosas que sólo ellos podían entender, que vivieron juntos. Sólo ellos dos. La caja de chocolate en su mochila se le hizo pesada al acordarse de ella, ahí estaba él. A unos metros, sólo debía llamarle, posiblemente era una locura, una estupidez sabiendo que tenía a alguien que amaba y que hacía que sus ojos dorados brillaran tan únicamente, pero ella lo quería, ella… ella…

—¡Esperen!

Ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos, Kagome más sorprendida.

—¿Sí?

 _Quisiera hablar a solas con Taishō-senpai._

 _Hablar a solas con Taishō-senpai._

 _A solas con Taishō-senpai._

 _Con él._

—Yo… —ella suspiró antes de embozar una sonrisa—. Sí, es una buena historia.

Kagome sonrió antes de asentir y despedirse agitando con ánimo su mano. Sesshōmaru no hizo comentario ni movimiento alguno, sólo hasta que Kagome se volvió hacia él, éste parecía despertar, como si sólo la estuviera esperando.

Cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, suspiró y las lágrimas brotaron, deslizándose sin piedad por sus mejillas, ni siquiera hizo el intento de limpiarlas, ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo? Se acercó a los ventanales, en cualquier momento los vería encaminándose hacia las rejas para irse a sus casas, o él acompañaría a Kagome a la suya o se irían a una cita.

Su celular vibró.

—¿Sí?

— _Soy yo, Nao. ¿Lo encontraste?_

—Sí —sus ojos captaron a la pareja por fin salir del edificio, ella lucía animada como siempre mientras platicaba con Sesshōmaru, quien a pesar de no seguirle la plática su mirada no se apartaba de la morena. Suspiró.

— _¿Nao?_ —su amiga se escuchaba preocupada—. _¿Paso algo? ¡¿Estás bien?!_

—No —vio como Kagome se colgaba del brazo derecho de él, antes de que éste se inclinara para apartar, Naoko supuso, algún mechón azabache que tuviera en su rostro—. Todo bien, es sólo que… me encontré con Sesshōmaru.

— _¡¿De verdad?! ¡Era el destino! ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?! ¿Cómo te fue?_

—No le dije nada.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Era el momento perfecto!_

Naoko alejó un poco el celular de su oreja, la voz de Mel era muy estridente cuando logró calmarse volvió a colocar el aparato contra su oído, sus ojos no se habían apartado ni un segundo de la pareja que ya estaba a punto de pasar las rejas y perderse en las tranquilas calles.

—No. Creo que al final, mi amor por él no era tan real como creía —corrió la ventana para que el aire fresco le acariciara su rostro, apoyó su codo derecho y el antebrazo izquierdo.

— _¡¿Ehh?! De verdad que no logró entenderte, parecías tan enamorada hoy y ahora me dice eso, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza?_

—Lo que despertó mi amor por él, fue en realidad algo que fue hecho para hacer feliz a alguien más.

— _... ¿qué?_

La castaña rió.

—Nada.

Cerró sus ojos antes de girarse y darle la espalda al paisaje, y a ellos que salían con las manos entrelazadas. Felices.

— _Nao…_

Muy felices.

—Te veo mañana —y colgó.

Era hora de ir a casa y ahogarse en helado.

Sí.

Era un buen plan.

 **¡Eso es todo por hoy! Como dije quería probar algo nuevo, porque en estas fechas siempre hay una cara triste y eso quise transmitir, que muchas veces a pesar de creer en algo no siempre resulta ser verdad. Pero si alguien está en esta situación no se preocupen, todo llega en su momento. Un beso y todo mi amor y cariño para todas.**

 **FiraLili**


End file.
